


Surprise!

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mama knows best, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is wounded and Tony helps him get back to Asgard. There Tony meets Frigga and she basically drags him to the palace, where he meets a child that looks just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Tony was convinced that Thor was immortal. Everyone thought the same, gods cannot just die, they live as long as people believe in them. And yet Thor was dying, in Tony's arms, after he had joined Iron Man in a battle against Doom. Tony's blood ran cold when he realised how badly injured Thor was, the god's face was twisted in pain and waxy white. Thor refused any help and insisted he had to return home. There was no time to lose, Tony had to escort him to Asgard, although he was loath to see Loki again. Perhaps the mischievous little shit wasn't there anyway, with so many realms to invade and naïve men's heart to break, Loki could not be expected to stay in one place.

As soon as they reached the Bifrost, Thor was rushed to the healers. Tony stayed where he was, unsure of what was expected of him. Should he follow Thor, stay in Asgard until his friend got better or just leave? Before he made up his mind, a deeply worried yet still warm-hearted woman that had to be Frigga urged him to go to the palace. She expressed her gratitude for saving her son's life and basically ordered him to go in to take a rest. As any other mother, she decided that Tony was hungry and his protests were ignored. Tony didn't have enough strength to argue with her, plus he could grab a bite and then go home.

He could not help but to look around all the time, both terrified and excited about the possibility of meeting Loki again. The bitter-sweet anticipation didn't let him focus on whatever Frigga was saying. Every tall and dark-haired man they passed could have been Loki and Tony's heart beat faster every time he thought it was actually his traitorous lover.

Then he heard an extremely angry cat meowing wildly. The glass-shattering sound was coming from down the hallway and Tony briefly wondered why they kept a vicious animal in the palace. Was it a Loki's child? Tony giggled, imagining Loki as a cat because Loki already shared a lot of traits with cats. Self-obsession, laziness, green eyes, graceful movements. Tony's contemplation was interrupted by a small and non-feline creature that sped towards Frigga, screeching as if it was being violently murdered. Frigga only sighed and opened her arms, the upset little one fell into her embrace, sobbing loudly. Tony gave the child a quick look, shook his head, then leaned in and looked even closer. The child was small, two or three years old, dressed only in a thin sleeveless shirt- most likely the cause of the tantrum was getting dressed. Brown eyes full of tears, tousled brown hair, a dark birthmark on the child's bottom on full display. Tony watched that in horror, unable to accept it as reality.

'Come back right now, you obnoxious little-' a familiar voice yelled. Loki chased the toddler, carrying two handfuls of clothes. 'You are not like Sleipnir, you must wear clothes, this is the last time I-'

Loki stopped abruptly as soon as he noticed Tony. For once the god appeared genuinely taken aback, it was a rare moment in which he was not in control of what was happening. Tony glanced from Loki to the child and to Loki again, a very long question forming in his mind. Loki froze, knowing full well it was too late to lie. Frigga seemed oblivious of the seriousness of the situation and continued soothing her naughty grandson.

'Who is this?' Tony said finally, pointing to the boy. He had seen photos of him when he was a toddler and that was exactly how the child looked. Still a bit chubby, the shape of the birthmark identical to the one Tony had, the way the boy pouted- Tony couldn't believe his own eyes, that had to be an illusion. 

'Who?' Loki replied innocently and tilted his head. Oh yes, telling the truth even once in his life would surely kill him.

'Are you fucking kidding me? This guy. Who is this? And more importantly, who's the father?'

Loki started saying something untrue about the child's parentage but give up and turned to Frigga. 'Mom! Why did you bring him here? You knew Eldar was going to be here!'

Frigga calmly explained the reason why Tony was in Asgard, then collected Eldar's clothes and humming happily took the boy to his room, leaving Tony and Loki alone. Tony felt his head was going to explode and his heart was about to give in as well. A child! A spitting image of him, running around Asgard half naked! And he was worried about Thor! The same Thor that was aware of the existence of Tony's son and kept it a secret. What a great friend.

'Eldar?'

'Yes, his name is Eldar,' Loki confirmed without looking at Tony. Was that guilt? Could Loki feel guilty about robbing Tony of the joys of parenthood? Not fucking likely.

'And? Can you tell me something more?' Tony raised his voice just a tiny bit, merely to emphasise his discontentment with Loki's life choices.

'He's my son. He has no shame and considers wearing clothes a torture. He loves his brother Sleipnir and wants to be like him- live in the stables and eat raw carrots,' Loki said, wanting to sound cross but he could not hide a small smile. It was clear he loved the troublesome child. Tony's anger began to fade away, although he didn't want it. He wanted to be furious with Loki, blame him for the awful situation and accuse him of stealing those two or three years of Eldar's life from him. But Tony remembered how undefined and stormy his brief relationship with Loki was, they never discussed settling down or, God forbid, starting a family. An unplanned pregnancy didn't help the matters, maybe Loki felt unwanted, maybe he thought Tony would never believe it was an accident.

'You still could have told me,' Tony remarked flatly and the lack of shouting and bitter accusations surprised Loki. He expected the worst, including a dramatic custody battle. 'You should be grateful for you mother, she's much wiser than you.'

'Aren't you mad at me? I though you'd take Eldar away from me,' Loki admitted silently. Tony knew the history of Loki's children and couldn't blame Loki for such assumptions.

'Why would I do that? The child needs both parents. Which means, yes, I want to be a part of Eldar's life. We should sit down and talk about the arrangement. Every other weekend? Every two weeks? Half of each week plus Christmas and Halloween? We'll figure this out, I'm sure we can rock this whole co-parenting thing.'

Loki was baffled, didn't allow himself to believe in Tony's good intentions and quick acceptance of his new role of a father. 'I don't understand-'

Eldar returned to them, miraculously fully dressed and screaming at the top of his voice, 'ASS! ASS!' Tony snorted, feeling a wave of paternal pride, his son was as difficult as he was as a child. Eldar casually punched Loki's hip and yelled, 'Tag, you're it!' and ran up the stairs, scaring an innocent maid. Yup, definitely a Stark. A mixture of the Stark genes and Loki's Jotun blood. Was any realm ready for that marvellous child?

'Relax, Lokes, I won't separate you two,' Tony assured him and took the liberty of touching Loki's shoulder. 'In fact I think you should move in with me. After all, Eldar doesn't know me and he'll feel safer with you at his side. I still have your things, everything you've left behind.'

'You do?' Loki asked incredulously. After a long pause, he said, 'I need to thank Thor for his clumsiness.'

Eldar busied himself with running on all fours, letting out inhuman noises. Frigga generously offered to keep an eye on him, so Loki took Tony to see Thor. They expected to find him suffering and complaining. What they saw was a perfectly healthy and annoyingly smug god that was far from dying. Thor took Tony's shoulders in a bone-crushing grip and shook him violently.

'I'm so happy for you,' the thunderer roared, taking away Tony's ability to hear, most likely permanently. 'Mother was right, you two are made for each other! When's the wedding? I need to prepare Jane, she has never attended an Asgardian wedding!'

'Dammit!' Loki cursed. 'I am the smart one in this family! How could you and mother plot behind my back?'

'Yeah, cos that the worst part of it all!' Tony said as loudly as any deaf person. 'Eldar thinks he's a horse and you worry about being outsmarted by your momma!'

'And Thor,' Loki reminded, wincing.

Tony nodded in agreement, yes, it was really painful to be tricked by someone as thick-headed as Thor. On the other hand, though, both he and Loki proved they were not even half as intelligent as they wanted to think. So much time wasted, for nothing. At least they were given another chance to sort things out, for the sake of their poor, confused child.


End file.
